


Awkward Encounters// MAFIA I

by Binkylilly



Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Boyfriends, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Mafia Game, Mafia Salieri - Freeform, Mafia Sam - Freeform, Mafia Tommy, Sex, Smut, Tommy Angelo - Freeform, alcoholic, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkylilly/pseuds/Binkylilly
Summary: “Ya know T- *hic* Tommy, I always had a crush on you every since I rode your stupid Taxi”“Paulie you’re drunk for crying out loud”“Sh-shut- *hic* up!” Paulie threw the middle finger at Tommy then slammed his lips onto Tommy. They both separated with Tommy blushing heavily.“Aye! You two, Salieri wants us ASAP, I’ll meet you’s in the car” Sam said as he closed the door.Paulie and Tommy stared at each other for a while until Tommy took a deep sigh and walked out the door.“Well.... That was awkward” Paulie said as he sighed and continued to finish his drink.AWKWARD ENCOUNTERS // Mafia Definitive EditionBy: Binylilly
Relationships: Tommy Angelo - Relationship, Tommy Angelo/Paulie, Tommy/Mafia, Tommy/Sam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. ~ Cheers! ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for stumbling apron my works! It’s very much appreciated!  
> \- I hope I captured their personalities well!
> 
> I’m also on Wattpad! @ Binkylilly  
> Check out my other Works there!
> 
> I hope your enjoy!

~ Cheers! ~

"Fancy seeing you here" Sam said as he chuckled and put his drink down on the table.

"Hmph- yeah I know right" Tommy said as he walked up to Sam's table in the back of the Bar.

"Ayeeee Pal!" Paulie said as he walked up behind Tommy and wrapped his arm around him.

"Hello to you too" Tommy said as he smiled at the drunk bastard slumped on him.

"Come, sit" Sam said as he smiled and patted on the table.

Paulie got off Tommy and sat down at the booth across Sam, Tommy soon sat down next to Paulie across Sam.

"So, what brings you here? Hmm?" Sam said as he smiled as he raised his almost empty glass up and twirled it causing the ice to swirl inside it.

"Oh, you know... I decided to treat myself and sadly you guys were here" Tommy said as he laughed.

"Ohhh fuck you" Sam said as he and Paulie chuckled.

Paulie raised his hand to the server. The server smiled and nodded and returned back behind the counter.

"Whatchu' order?" Tommy questioned with a raised eyebrow at Paulie.

"Don't worry bout' it, you'll see it when you do's" Paulie said said as he started to mess up his words.

"Uh oh, I wouldn't trust Paulie with my drinks" Sam said as he chuckled n rolled his eyes and he took a sip of his drink.

"Well shit, guess we're both gonna call a cab" Tommy said as he smiled and crossed his arms.

"Shhhhit *hic* m-maybe" Paulie said as he chuckled and continued to drink his unfinished drink.

"How many glasses he had?" Tommy said as he looked at Sam worriedly.

"Eh on a good day it's about- hmm, maybe 20....20ish?" Sam replied as he shrugged.

"-and onna bad day?..."

"38 plus the bottles he keeps at home." Sam replied with a serious face.

Tommy slowly nodded and looked back at Paulie.

"Ohhhh...zont worry m'bout' me, I'm- *hic* fine" Paulie said as he waved his finished drink slowly off the table and placed it back down.

"Your drinks sir" The bartender said as he placed the two 'mystery' drinks onto the table, one for Paulie and one for Tommy.

"Ouuu wonder what's gon' be in dis one" Paulie said with a huge grin on his face.

Tommy looked at the drink and gulped as his nervousness started to kick in.

"Go ahead and have a sip Tom, you don't gotta drink all of it" Sam said seriously, Sam didn't want his friend to get hurt over Paulie's concoction of a drink.

"Eh why not, I'll have a crack at it" Tommy said as he lifted the drink and took a small sip as the others watched in shock. After Tommy took a small sip he started coughing immediately. The boys chuckled.

"Hah! I knew it!" Sam said as he smiled and pointed at Tommy.

"S-seems I wasn't able to drink it after all" Tommy said as he giggled.

"Oh gee- big shock" Sam said as he rolled his eyes. He knew Tommy wasn't 'Paulie's level' yet, so of course Tommy is a light drinker compared to Paulie, speaking of which-

"Hey you gonna- *hic* finish that?" Paulie said as he twirled his finger at Tommy's drink.

"Y-you already finished yurs'?" Tommy said with a socked expression.

"Jesus Paulie..." Sam said as he shook his head and made a small smile.

"Duhhhh I finished mine it's not... *hic* it's not hard for lil' ole' meee~" Paulie said as he took Tommy's glass from his hand and gulped it down as the boys just watched in shock.

"Oh Jesus I'm late" Sam said as he looked down at his watch.

"No time to explain, take Sam home for me and watch over him will ya? He looks like shit" Sam said as he stood up from the booth chair.

"Alright see ya Sam" Tommy said as he watched Sam put on his coat and wave at Tommy then leave money to the bartender that attended their table and walk out the Bar.

"Come on, let's get you home" Tommy said as he got up from his seat and put his coat over himself as he dragged Paulie out of the seat and held him up. Tome wrapped one of Paulie's arms over his shoulder and walked to the door while waving goodbye to the bartender.

"Aw shit, it's raining" Tommy said sadly as he walked over to his parked car.

"Awww s-*hic*shit, this was a brand new coat t- *hic* too" Paulie said like a whiney baby.

"What's up wit' you n' messin' up brand new coats" Tommy said as he huffed out a laugh and opened the passenger door for his drunken friend and helped him in the car as Tommy walked to the other side and began to put his seatbelt on and drive to his drunk friends house.

**\- Time skip, Time: Near-Midnight -**

"Whelp! Looks like we made it, come on pal" Tommy said as he opened Paulie's door and lifted his arm and held onto him as he closed his car door and walked to the door dragging his drunk friend that was stumbling the whole way. Tommy put the keys into the doorknob and opened it and walked in and set his friend down on his couch and quickly ran to shut the door and lock it.

"Sit tight I'm gonna' go grab some towels for you" Tommy said as Paulie slowly nodded. Few minutes later Tommy came back and set the towels on the side of the couch as he began to take off his and Paulie's coat and place them on the coat hanger near the door.

"T-Thanks Tom" Paulie said as he smiled and grabbed a towel to dry himself.

"No problem buddy" Tommy said as he smiled back and put the towels away to dry. Once Tommy came back he brought a glass of water and gave it to Paulie. Paulie eventually drank all of it and set the glass down on his coffee table. Paulie took a big sigh afterwards, and of course- the “caretaker” of the group, Tommy, spoke up.

“Somethin’ on your mind Paulie?” Tommy said as he lifted one cigarette out of the case and put it on the side of his mouth.

“No, it’s noth— well...... okay fine... don’t be mad at me for doing this” Paulie said as he looked to Tommy and leaned in, making their space become smaller and smaller.

“Wha-“

_***smooch*** _

Paulie pressed his lips against Tommy’s and then they separated. Tommy’s cheeks grew redder by the second. Tommy had is mouth open in shock of what just happened and closed it as he looked to the floor in embarrassment.

“Hey! You two, Salieri wants a word with us so I’ll meet you in the cab” Sam said as he closed the door back.

Tommy took a small sigh and got up form the couch and slowly made his way to the door and left.

“ _Whelp.... that was fucking awkward_ ” Paulie said as he sighed and continued to finish his drink.


	2. ~ Suit Measurements ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salieri assigns Sam & Paulie to measure Tommy so he can have the ‘perfect’ suit. 
> 
> It gets a little awkward when Paulie is measuring Tommy’s waist a bit close and it doesn’t help when Sam is also pressing up against Tommy’s rear when measuring his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the Awkwardness begin!!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

  
  


**_~ Suit Measurements ~_ **

  
  
“Tommy, I assigned Sam n’ Paulie to take your measurements to make the _perfect_ suit for you!” Salieri said with a great smile while holding his cigar in his right hand. 

“— I figured it’ll be a great gift to welcome you into the family! From Taxi outfit to a brand new suit! You’re going to absolutely love it Tommy!” Salieri said as he patted Tommy on the shoulder.   
  


“heh, I bet I’ll love it for sure! Thank you so much Salieri....I appreciate it” Tommy said as he grinned and nodded while walking out of Salieri’s office to be met with Paulie’s and Sam’s faces.

”Alright boys, measure me” Tommy said as he grinned and looked at the 2 guys in front of him. Paulie and Sam smiled back.   
  


“okay! What are we waiting for? Let’s go right now!” Paulie said as he smiled while tugging Tommy’s arm to the sewing room and Sam followed.   
  


“Heyyy Sarah~” Tommy said in a flirtatious way towards Sarah who was sitting at a desk.   
  


Sarah looked up to see a handsome man smiling down at her making her instantly smile back at him.   
  


“oh- Hey Tom~” Sarah replied, in a _very_ flirty way.   
  


“You sew?” Tommy questioned as he pointed to the sewing machine in front of her.   
  


“eh” She said as she shrugged and continued to talk. “It’s uhh...hobby of mine, took it from my mother” Sarah said.   
  


“Will you uh.... mind sewing _my_ suit for me?” Tommy said as he scratched the back of his neck. Tommy felt nervous of Sarah’s reply, he hoped for her to say yes because it’ll be very special for him to wear something Sarah _made_ for him.   
  


“Oh! I’d be very.....delighted to make a suit for you” Sarah said as she grinned at Tommy which made Tommy smile back.   
  


“Really? I mean uh- thank you Sarah” Tommy said as he chuckled.   
  


“yeah yeah, I’ll get started on it right now... I just need to know your measurements” Sarah said. N’ Just in the Nick’ of Time— the _other two_ showed up, as if they’ve been announced.   
  


“That’s what we’re going to figure out” Paulie said as he stretched the measuring tape in front of his chest.   
  


“Yeah.... what he said.... come on Tom” Sam said as he pulled Tommy to the fitting rooms.

”I- Uh- I’ll tell you once we’re finished!” Tommy managed to get out as he was being pulled into the fitting rooms, luckily he heard an ‘okay!’ from Sarah before he finally made it into the rooms.   
  


“Okay stand... here” Sam said as he pointed to a small area in the middle of the room that had a little step where you would stand to get measured. Tommy obeyed and walked on the step in the middle of the room.   
  


“Arms up” Paulie said. Tommy raised his arms up on his sides as a ‘T’ pose. Paulie stepped forward and went down on one knee and measured Tommy’s legs. Sam stepped forward and measured Tommy’s back and shoulders. It was a bit _awkward_ for Tommy at that moment, just a room full of silence, the distant sound of people talking in the bar, some classic music could be heard in another room, and the sound of Sarah’s sewing machine just nearby. While Tommy was in his deep thoughts he was interrupted by the sound of a voice behind him.   
  
  


“Ima need you to take this off” Sam said in a slightly demanding voice. Sam’s voice radiated onto Tommy’s neck giving Tommy a slight shiver. Tommy nodded and rested his arms so Sam could slide off Tommy’s jacket and tossed perfectly onto a hook on the side of the wall. Now Tommy was just in his white long sleeve buttoned shirt and black pants and black shoes.   
  


“Down” Sam said in a slight demanding voice as he pressed Tommy’s shoulders down.   
  


Paulie stood up and began to measure Tommy’s waist. As Paulie switched his position Sam did too, Sam stood on one knee and measured the back of Tommy’s legs and would once and a while ‘ _accidentally_ ’ press his hand onto Tommy’s rear. As Sam was ‘ _accidentally_ ’ putting his hands on Tommy Paulie eventually did as well. While Paulie measured Tommy’s waist he would purposely graze his hand upon Tommy’s ‘ _you know what_ ’ and stretch the measuring tape on the side of Tommy’s waist acting like he didn’t just touch Tommy’s ‘ _you know_ ’ while doing so. Tommy didn’t think nothing of it ‘eh... maybe it was just a _mistake_ he thought’.   
  


“Switch sides” Sam said to Paulie. Paulie nodded and they both switch sides. Sam was in front of Tommy, Paulie was behind Tommy.   
  


Sam and Paulie began to get impatient with Tommy’s thoughts. They wondered if Tommy’s caught up with what the two were doing. If he wasn’t aware now (which he wasn’t) he would be soon.   
  


“Get Closer” Paulie said behind Tommy making his breath touch the back of Tommy’s neck causing his arms to shiver. As Paulie said that he put both his hands on the side of Tommy’s waist and pulled it a little bit backwards which caused the two to be almost inches apart from each other. Tommy looked down at the ground and then back up to see Sam looking at Tommy’s waist all the way up to his chest, admiring his body very slowly.   
  


Sam pressed his knuckles on Tommy’s ‘junk’ and began to slide the measuring tape slowly up Tommy’s stomach then up to his chest. As Sam made his way up Tommy’s chest he felt Tommy’s heartbeat beat a little faster than it did before. ‘I’m guessing this is working’ Sam thought as he had a smile forming on his face. Sam reached above Tommy’s nipple and then looked up making eye contact with Tommy. Tommy was now breathing a little heavier than he was before as well causing a smile to form on Sam’s face.   
  


“Are you’s done? I have a client here..” a familiar female voice said on the other side of the door.   
  


“Yeah just about!” Paulie said.   
  


“Yeah, We’ll be out inna minute” Sam replied.

”Well... it looks like our work is done here... right Paulie?” Sam said as he stepped back and smirked at Tommy’s blushing face.   
  


“Guess so..expect a brand new suit inna few days pal” Paulie whispered in Tommy’s ear as he wrapped one arm around Tommy’s neck and then let go as he was done, walking over to the door. Sam followed Paulie and opened the door making eye contact with Sarah. Before Sarah could speak Sam wrote down all of Tommy’s measurements on a piece of paper and handed it to Sarah.   
  


Sarah grabbed the paper and nodded at the two and looked over to the confused Tommy and smiled as she hopped away to her sewing machine looking very excited to start on her project.   
  


Paulie and Sam made sure to give Tommy a ‘ _wink_ ’ before they closed the door leaving Tommy still standing in the middle of the room.   
  


Jesus that was.... _awkward_ ” Tommy panted.

Tommy shook away the nervousness/Awkwardness off his arms and shoulders and grabbed his jacket and left the fitting room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That was awkward...
> 
> AWKWARD ENCOUNTERS// MAFIA DEFINITIVE EDITION - By: Binkylilly 
> 
> (I write on Wattpad! Check me out there as well! @ Binkylilly )


	3. ~ Sleepover ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has been injured while working on the job. Tommy takes Sam into his house and lets him spend the night. Luckily, I mean sadly the heater was broken in the living room leaving Sam’s only option with sleeping with Tommy. Tommy later wakes up to becoming Sam’s pillow :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the love guys! Tysm for everything!! 
> 
> *Sending Hugs Through The Screen* <3333

  
  
_**~ SleepOver ~** _   
  


“ugh... _fffuck_ ” Sam groaned while gripping his bloody soaked shirt tightly.   
  


“Stay with me Sam, we’re here” Tommy said as he walked with Sam’s arm over him while holding his waist.   
  


Tommy dug in his pockets and pulled his Keys then inserted it into the doorknob then unlocked it. Tommy kicked the door open and walked inside while carrying Sam and placed him down to lay on the couch.

” _shhhhit_ Tom-“ Sam groaned as he clenched his fists and placed them over his eyes.   
  


“It’s okay, It’s okay, I’m here Sam, stay with me!” Tommy said as he came back with a bunch of medical supplies and placed them on a coffee table in front of the couch. Tommy then took off his coat and placed it on the coat hanger and did the same with Sam’s coat. Sam squirmed with every single touch because of the pain he was in. Tommy then grabbed both sides of Sam’s buttoned up shirt and looked up at Sam’s eyes for permission to unbutton it. Sam quickly nodded and Tommy wasted no time quickly unbuttoning Sam’s shirt revealing a deep cut wound on his stomach.   
  


“Motherfucker got you good” Tommy said as he chuckled.   
  


“ha...ha very funny....” Sam huffed with a smile.   
  


Tommy always had that ‘ _power_ ’ to cheer anyone up, even at their worst, even if you’ve been stabbed and were in need of attention. Tommy managed to clean Sam’s wounds and wrapped a bandage over it. Tommy grabbed all his supplies and put it back and came back with painkillers to give to Sam. Sam took them and sat up on the couch.   
  


“Feelin’ better?” Tommy said as he sat down next to Sam.   
  


“Yeah.... thanks Tom” Sam said as he smiled at Tommy with putting a hand back through his hair.   
  


Tommy’s eyes began to roam on Sam’s body. He’s never seen Sam’s body until now, he’s only seem glimpses of it when someone else was taking care of it but now he’s seen his upper body. ‘ _Has Sam been working out? He’s huge! Geez I need to start working out_ ’ Tommy thought as he stared at Sam’s abs and muscles.   
  


“annnnnd that’s how that fucker stabbed me.... Tommy?” Sam said as he slightly turned his head in confusion.   
  


“H-huh? O-oh yeah.... um, sorry it happened... I should’ve been more care-“ 

“Stop it Tom” 

“Huh? Stop what?” 

  
“Stop......Stop feeling sorry for me” Sam said as he sighed. 

“Sorry- I-I mean.... yeah.... I forgot you didn’t like me saying that” Tommy said as he huffed out a laugh while scratching the back of his neck. Sam was always the one who didn’t want anyone to worry about him, he wanted to be the strong one in the group, but damn, did he _love_ when Tommy cared for him. Just having Tommy ask if Sam needed anything every minute made Sam’s heart skip a beat. Even the strongest can be the weakest.   
  


“You need anythi-“ 

No no, I’m fine Tom thank you” Sam said with a smile.   
  


“Okay... just checking” Tommy said as he smiled and walked back to his bedroom. It was 2:44am, it’s been about an hour since Tommy cleaned Sam’s wounds. ‘Geez, he must be tired’ Tommy thought. Tommy began to walk back to the living room seeing Sam sat on the couch sleeping. Tommy smiled at Sam peacefully sleeping but then felt a shiver down his spine. There were small breezes every once and a while that would come through the house. Sam would twitch his shoulders every time he would feel it. Tommy walked over to Sam and nudged his shoulder.   
  


“Hmm” Sam groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.   
  


“Come on, I can’t have Salieri yell at me if I get ya sick” Tommy said with a chuckle.   
  


“No-No I’m fi-“ 

“Sam... Come... Now” Tommy demanded as he grabbed Sam’s wrist. Sam’s eyes were wide in surprise at Tommy’s seriousness and followed Tommy to his bedroom. The bed was in the upper middle of the room. Next to it were two nightstands and above them were lamps. The window above the bed was closed but you can still see the light shining off the moon and onto the bed.   
  


“Tommy, are you sure it’s okay?” Sam said.   
  


“Yes, It’s fine... now get some rest will ya?” Tommy said as he was already into bed and facing the opposite direction of Sam. Sam sighed and began to get into Tommy’s bed. Tommy has already propped up some pillows in between them so they wouldn’t accidentally touch each other..... soon they would realize the pillows wouldn’t stop them from doing so.   
  


**\- Time Skip - (About 3:29am)**

Tommy woke up to small breezes coming behind him. ‘Huh? I swear I shut the window’ Tommy thought. Until he later realized the breezes were caused by the other person on the bed. Sam was behind Tommy, with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head close to his neck. Tommy began to blush. as he realized the position he was in. Tommy picked up the blanket up to look down and see Sam’s muscly arm around his waist. Tommy began to blush heavily as his breaths began to become very shaken. Even in the ‘ _awkward situation_ ’ he was in, he loved the fact that he felt secure. He liked being protected by Sam.   
  


........yes, he liked being the _little spoon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geeeez.. That was Awkward....
> 
> NOTE: Y’all Tommy a bottom to me LMAO
> 
> AWKWARD ENCOUNTERS// MAFIA DEFINITIVE EDITION, By: Binkylilly 
> 
> Check me out on Wattpad! I have wayyy more stories on there! -> @ Binkylilly


	4. ~ Taxi Ride ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Tommy got into an argument before Tommy went to work. Sam try’s to take Tommy’s mind of it in the Taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

~ Taxi Drive ~ 

“Where we headed?” Tommy said as he put on his seatbelt.   
  


“Just. Drive.” Sam said as he looked out the window.   
  


Tommy nodded and pressed on the gas petal and began to drive on the road.   
  


“Turn Right” Sam said as Tommy obeyed and turned right.   
  


“How are you and Sarah doin?” Sam said as he looked at Tommy. Tommy chucked at his question and began to speak.   
  


“heh, not so good” Tommy huffed with a smile.   
  


“Oh? How come” Sam responded.   
  


“Ehh.... got into a lil’ argument before I arrived here...” Tommy said as he shrugged his shoulders and sighed.   
  


“Oh.... sorry to hear about that bud, want me to take your mind off it?” Sam said as he smirked at Tommy. Tommy raised his eyebrows and glimpsed at Sam’s face. Seeing Sam’s smirk on his face made Tommy’s spine shiver. Tommy didn’t know what Sam exactly ‘meant’ but he could only imagine in his mind what Sam had planned.   
  


“N-Nah nah, I’m fine, thanks Sam” Tommy gulped in nervousness.   
  


“I’m serious Tom, we could pass by the bar on the way and talk about it” Sam said as he looked at the road ahead of him.   
  


Tommy quickly sighed in relief after Sam finished his sentence. Tommy thought Sam had another thing in mind. He thought Sam would’ve said to park at a back alley and do something ‘naughty’.   
  


“Oh that’s what you mean-“ Tommy was about to finish his sentence until Sam cut him off.   
  


“You actually believed me?” Sam said as he chuckled.   
  


“Uh- Yeah? What did you have in mind before?” Tommy asked as he glanced at Sam’s face again to see he was still looking at the window and faced the road.   
  


“Oh you know-“ Sam began to say as he slowly reached between Tommy’s pants “-this” Sam continued as he palmed Tommy’s pants.   
  


“Heh- S-Sam I know me and Sarah aren’t on good terms but uhhh” Tommy said as he squirmed in the driver seat.   
  


“Just shut up and drive will ya” Sam said as he smirked right at Tommy’s eyes and gripped Tommy’s pants hard hearing Tommy grunt loudly.   
  


“W-want me to p-pull over..” Tommy managed to say as he sighed.   
  


“Ah.... so you ‘ _do_ ’ want to continue this _conversation_ , huh?” Sam whispered against Tommy’s ear, with his breath radiating from his mouth onto Tommy’s neck, making Tommy shiver.   
  


Tommy panted as Sam’s hands began to roam over his pants before he could park. Tommy managed to park in a dark alleyway. As soon as Tommy parked Sam quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and gripped Tommy’s collared shirt and pulled him towards his lips and kissed him. Tommy was shocked but then he began to become soothed and began to deepen the kiss. Then, Tommy separated.   
  


“W-w-wait aren’t we late to our mission ?” Tommy panted.   
  


Sam chucked which confused Tommy as he saw Sam began to speak.   
  


“oh, I was juss’ messin’ wit’ cha’.... we don’t have a meetin’” Sam said as he chuckled again and smirked at Tommy’s red face.

”Oh.... oh you’re clever-“ Tommy said as he smirked back at Sam as he began to talk- “come er’” Tommy said as he placed both his hands on the side of Sam’s face and pressed his lips onto his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the phrase- ‘Well that was Awkward’  
> But it ended well? ;))))
> 
> Thank you so much for the love my pretties!!  
> I appreciate you guys so much!


	5. ~ Gun Practice ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salieri assigned the boys to go practice their shots at the gun range. Paulie was the only one supposed to go but Tommy & Sam decided to tag along to not make Paulie feel so lonely. 
> 
> Sam notices Tommy’s shots could use some work so he stood behind Tommy, pressing his chest on the back of Tommy’s suit and held Tommy’s arms straight forward with both hands and helped Tommy with his aim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL*
> 
> Let the awkwardness begin! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_**  
~ Gun Practice ~** _   
  


”guyssssss pleassssse” Paulie whined while holding his hands together while being on his knees and looking up at Tommy and Sam standing next to each other.   
  


“I dunno man, Salieri said your shots could use some work” Tommy said as he shrugged and chuckled. 

“Yeah he said _you_ needed work and _I’m_ the one that got shot.” Sam said as he laughed.   
  


“pleaaaaaaase I don’t wanna be by myself! It’ll be boringgggg” Paulie whined but this time a little louder causing some of their customers to turn towards them in the Cafe they were in.   
  


“Shut the fuck up Paulie....”- Sam whispered as he leaned forward grabbing Paulie’s shirt and pulling it forward and continued to talk- “we’ll go......won’t we Tommy?” Sam said as he looked at Tommy’s puzzled face.   
  


“W-what?! But I thought you said-“ Tommy was about to finish his sentence until Paulie talked.   
  


“yayyyy! Thanks guys! I knew I could count on you’s” Paulie said as he instantly got up from the floor and hugged both of his friends. They all had a group hug and began to drive to the Gun range.   
  


“Guess it’s juss us today huh?” Sam said as he picked up headphones and placed them on.   
  


“Yeah, guess it’s just us shootin’ today” Paulie said with a smile as he put on his headphones and picked up a pistol. Tommy followed and then put on his headphones and grabbed a pistol until he felt a hand press against his chest.   
  


“Know how to use that thing?” Sam said with a smirk.   
  


“Ha-ha very funny” Tommy said as he rolled his eyes and smiled. Tommy then walked up to his position and aimed his arms forward and gena to shoot the cardboard Targets that were aligned ahead of him.   
  


“looks like you need some _help_ ” 

Tommy felt a pair of hands touch him again but this time on his arms. He felt someone press against his back and someone rest their head on top of his shoulder and pull his wrists a bit upward aiming at the target. Tommy squinted his eyes and then pulled the trigger getting a nice headshot. The cardboard cutout had a perfect hole in the center of the outlined head.   
  


“Hmm.... not bad” Sam whispered.   
  


Tommy knew Sam smirked at the end of his sentence and that made Tommy smile.   
  


“oh yeah?.... mind _helping_ me some more?” Tommy said as he lowered the pistol and tilted his head looking down at the man on his shoulder.   
  


“not at all” Sam said as he smiled and positioned Tommy’s arms again and repeated the same process as they did before getting a perfect headshot again.   
  


“You’re a natural” Sam said cheerfully as he stepped back.   
  


“couldn’t have done it without you..” Tommy said as he smiled at Sam.   
  


“Want me.... to _help_ you?” Tommy said as he put his pistol down and stepped forward to Sam.   
  


“Yeah... but I’m not in the mood for shooting anymore— if you know what I mean” Sam said with a smirk as he leaned forward.   
  


“oh yeah?... what do you have in mind” Tommy said in a seductive way while wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck.   
  


“I think you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about” Sam said as him and Tommy began to lean into each other with their lips almost having no room left until—

“HEY GUYS I GOTTA HEADSHOT I GOTTA HE-.... AYE WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!” Paulie yelled as he lowered his arms which were up because he was excited.   
  


Tommy and Sam quickly separated and looked at each other and blushed.   
  


“uh- we were uh-.... practicing!” Tommy stuttered as he scratched the back of his head.   
  


“Uh- yeah Paulie we were making sure we were well prepared” Sam said as he shrugged with a small smile.   
  


“uh huh.... anyways, I’mmmmmm gonna go” Paulie said as he began to walk backwards and then quickly sprinted back to his position.   
  


“well that was uh.....”   
  


“ ** _Awkward_** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Awkward indeed]
> 
> (Happy Valentine’s Day! Xoxo <3)  
> If you don’t have a valentine that’s okay, I’ll be your valentine ^v^ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Geez.... That was awkward...
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the first part! Any input you have is appreciated!


End file.
